


Girls Don't Cry (Yoshi/Reader)

by meadea



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, YoshixReaderAu, andyesthisisa, butthiswasinspired, butwithalittlebitof, canyoubelievethat, fromthatprint, girlsdontcry, iseriouslydontknowwhatelsetotag, itsaneedformeyouguys, ivealwayswanted, onyoshisshirt, orwhateveryoucallit, too - Freeform, towriteareaderau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadea/pseuds/meadea
Summary: For so long, you've been trying to hold it in. You've always acknowledged the price you had to pay for dating an idol—a popular one at that. But now the pressure seems to have taken its toll. So now you ask yourself. How will Yoshi take it?
Relationships: Kanemoto Yoshinori/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Girls Don't Cry (Yoshi/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write about Yoshi, but I never seem to pair him with any TREASURE members bcos Idk. 
> 
> So I did the next right thing.

Eyes on your laptop screen as you watched the much awaited final episode of your favorite Netflix series, fingers drumming against the mattress of your bed, you sighed in dismay. You had just reached the first fifteen minutes of the episode without understanding anything.

Because your mind was somewhere else.

You'd been occasionally(and guiltily) glancing toward the door of your apartment, wishing it wouldn't open but also hoping it would. 

Apprehension growing, you set down the laptop beside you and got to your feet to check if you still had some of those boxed juices left. You wanted some for yourself in hopes of putting some color back to your face because you were aware how much your anxiousness was probably making you white as a sheet.

You laughed at yourself. You remembered how one time, when you and Yoshi had secretly gone on a date, the two of you visited this unpopular food stall where the woman had teased the two of you—just you, actually—how _your boyfriend looked more alive than you_ were.

Those were the first few weeks. You were still in cloud nine. And you never blushed. You paled instead. All the time. It was like every time he was around, your blood abandoned you. 

And recalling that now, you remembered how you'd always wanted to joke about it, tell him that he must be some contemporary vampire who sucked the life out of women he came into contact with. And he must have come from some kind of a special royalty because he never had to use fangs to do it. But you never got to do that because you were afraid he'd think you were silly. 

And you didn't want that. Not when you'd always projected yourself as this smart, self-reliant, no-nonsense girl whom he had fallen in love with.

This time you did feel like blushing. Here you were, getting some juice and you were thinking about vampires. 

Glad to see that you had at least one box left, you took it, poured some into your glass, then walked up to your fridge to get some ice cubes. Once ready, you went back to your bed. But you didn't continue watching. In fact, you closed your laptop then allowed yourself to think and weigh the probabilities of today's meeting with him.

_Last meeting._

Just thinking about it made you feel extremely sad. You had racked your mind and heart on this decision. In fact the week had passed with you barely getting any sleep because of all of this. 

But last night, you'd finally made up your mind.

And you knew that once you talked to him, he would understand. Because you knew he was aware of how you had been feeling about your relationship recently. 

You'd done it all on purpose. You'd become less jollier around him. You stopped laughing at his silly jokes. You stopped reciprocating his small touches. 

Because you'd already seen this day coming. And you wanted to be fair. You didn't want to just stop it in an instance. You wanted him to notice it, then adjust to it. So that it would be easier for the two of you—for him, especially.

Hearing the knock on the door, you blinked, snapping yourself back into reality.

Your heart pumped in your chest like crazy. 

But you pulled yourself together. You got to your feet to open the door.

And as soon as you saw his face, dreamlike, all pretenses dropped. You softened.

"Hi," he smiled.

You smiled back. "Hi."

You let him in, and you caught a whiff of his cologne as he walked past you. 

As soon as you'd closed the door, you felt his arms wrap around you. Your knees might have given up. You closed your eyes as his warm breath kissed your neck. 

_Please don't make this hard, Yoshinori._

Remembering your very objective for this meeting, you put your hands on his to pry yourself free of his embrace. Then turned to see his face.

And you wished you didn't.

Because painted on your boyfriend's face was that of child-like sadness that you'd recognize on those innocent kids' faces who were just showing how they truly felt, no B.S., no hidden agenda, just pure emotion. 

And now you were remembering how you'd fallen madly in love with this person in the first place.

_Kanemoto Yoshinori. Brutally honest._

Confused though you didn't show it, you asked, "What's wrong? You look—what happened?"

Even as you said this, it felt like you were asking this to yourself as well, because that was how it was supposed to go. . . later.

Yoshi opened his mouth to say something, but he seemed to struggle. And perhaps he was because whatever it was that he was going to say, he didn't say, for he turned away. 

You stood there, heart constricting.

Then realization hit you.

Despite his hectic schedule, he'd agreed to meet with you. And now you were realizing that that might be because he had come here to also. . . end things.

Looking down, you swallowed. You were thinking you would rather not dwell on that possibility. Because if that was indeed the case, then it would be better that it was him who ended _this_.

You braced yourself.

You watched him sit on the edge of the bed. Slowly, you walked up to him. You were just about to ask him what his problem was but he beat you to it.

"What's the problem?" He asked you, as though echoing your thoughts. His eyes were glassy with held back tears.

You blinked. "What?"

Yoshi stood up. He took your hands, squeezed them softly. "Tell me what's the problem. I'll. . . I'll fix it. Just. . . just tell me."

You stuttered. "What are you saying?" 

Yoshi was now sniffing. You swallowed a sob. 

"Are you. . ." he began, "—are you tired of us? Of. . . me?"

_Oh, Yoshinori._

"I. . ." But you couldn't find the words. You had only prepared for what you were going to say. You had not prepared for this at all.

"Can I say something?"

You looked up. You tried to smile. "Of course," you said.

"The reason why," Yoshi began, swallowing, "—why I even so much as dare as thought that this would. . . work was because I've always known you to be a very strong person," he cupped your cheek, "so smart. So generous."

You waited. You forced yourself to look him in the eye even though it was breaking your heart.

"But now I realized," he went on, "that although you were willing to get through all the. . . madness of my. . . job, I should have also tried harder. So," this time he willed his face to smile, and you took pleasure at the attempt, "if you allow me to do it again. Let me."

You were beside yourself. Nothing could have prepared you for this unexpected turn. You felt your eyes begin to water. All this time, he'd known. He'd noticed. And you—selfish you—thought you were doing the both of you a favor. When really, it was giving him as much of a hard time as it did you.

Now you were speechless. But that was okay, because it seemed Yoshi had still a lot to say.

"I'm sorry that I depended too much on your strength," he said, "that I didn't think you'd eventually. . . tire out. I'll understand if you want this. . . over."

You broke down this time, tears streaming down your face. You wanted to walk away, because you were embarrassed of these stupid tears but he wouldn't let you. 

Yoshi wasn't supposed to do that—to say that. He wasn't supposed to leave the choice to decide in your hands. 

Because you needed to be sure as well that he was still willing to take risks. Otherwise, it would feel like you were blindly trying to save this relationship. Alone.

To your surprise, Yoshi spoke again.

"Because I," he said, "I really need you. I need you around—not like that. I mean. . . I need someone who I know needs me as much as I do, and you. . . I can't think of another person other than. . . you, babe."

You started to hear some ringing in your ears. You might have fainted for a second, but you didn't know. 

Then, you huffed a laugh. Your head might be whirring. Speechless, you hugged Yoshinori and started sobbing against his chest. You felt him hug you tighter to his body. You felt his mouth on top of your head. You could see him closing his eyes as he sniffed your hair. Then you heard him say, "I love you, babe."

You were sobbing and you were smiling and you were laughing. 

You remembered now the promise you'd made to yourself when you had committed yourself to this relationship.

You would be patient. You would be tolerant. You would love Yoshinori for all that he was. 

And though you had never told him these, he had always did the same. 

You remembered now that you'd once reminded yourself that if you started complaining for not getting the same attention you would give him, you would tell yourself to pull yourself together because Yoshinori and you were two different people with two different ways of showing your commitment to each other. That all you had to do was trust him. As he wholeheartedly trusted you with everything that went on with his day. Every day. May it be through phone calls or GIFS. . .

Now, your heart a little lighter, you broke from the touch and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," you said, "for how I've been acting around you. I was—"

"I know," said Yoshinori, "and I understand. But it made me really scared."

"I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Yoshinori smiled at you, then leaned in to rub his nose against yours. You tried not to giggle, but how could you not.

Now he stepped back to take off his sweater, revealing a plain white undershirt. Then he turned. On the back, there was a print that said: _Girls Don't Cry._

When he turned again to look at you, he was smiling. "Remember when you said that?"

You frowned. You didn't.

"Well," he said, "it wasn't the exact words. I asked you why you were so strong—why you always seemed to know what you want in life—how you were so patient with. . . everything. And you looked at me, like you didn't know the answer to it."

Face clearing, you remembered. "Ah," you said, "I looked at you like that because I didn't know what you were trying to expect from me," you laughed.

"Yeah," Yoshi chuckled, "and you told me, ‘Well, not all girls cry’."

You were laughing now. "Well then," you said, "why didn't you just put that."

"I wanted to be more empowering," said Yoshinori, smiling proudly, "if you want to get an important message out there, you might as well do it properly, right?"

You smiled, holding back laughter. You remembered now one of those times you wondered if you were dating an idol or an angel.

_Maybe both._

"Girls don't cry, huh," you said, "but girls do cry, babe. A lot."

"Well," said Yoshi, "not my girl."

You had to look down to hold back more laughter.

When you looked up again, he was looking you straight in the eyes. And you swore you could have just lost yourself staring through those eyes. And maybe you had.

Because you hadn't noticed when he'd started kissing you.

You closed your eyes. You kissed him back. For the first time since you'd met him, you were sure this time you were blushing all over.

**Author's Note:**

> I might put this up on twitter too:) I'm @kyukemon ^^ In fact I made an edit for this, like a poster. It's on twttr too u guys:)
> 
> To my fellow JiKyu buffs who made it here, u guys hang tight! <3<3<3 And oh, and I'm also working on a DoSuk(Doyoung/Hyunsuk) fic;)


End file.
